Pacifying Potter
by Melika Elena
Summary: COMPLETE! One date, that was it. Just one date to pacify Potter’s insane desire to go out with her. But things are never easy for Lily Evans.
1. Part One: Scrutinizing

**Disclaimer: **What a cute couple, but no, they're not mine. Unfortunately, my initials are not JKR.

**Summary: **One date; that was it. Just one date to pacify Potter's insane desire to go out with her. But things are never easy for Lily Evans.

0 0 0

**Pacifying Potter**

Part One

_Scrutinizing_

She tilted her head, trying to be discreet in her scrutinizing of James Potter. What was so special about him anyway? True, he was smart. Even she had to admit that some of his pranks were quite clever... but then why were his marks so unpredictable?

He wasn't good looking. Not traditionally, anyway. His hair was always rather mussed and his glasses constantly askew. Only just that year did his body take on a more manly physique as opposed to the beanpole he'd been in the past.

So what made all of the girls swoon over him? Potter had a certain charm, and his smile _was_ rather boyish, but she could name loads of other boys who had the same appeal. Well. Maybe not the exact same.

"Miss Evans, would you kindly return your attention to the front?" Professor McGonagall said dryly. Everyone turned, seeing the usually composed Head Girl turn a shade of red that clashed with her hair rather horribly. Everyone included a certain James Potter, who merely raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what caused her to be so distracted.

"Sorry, Professor," mumbled said Miss Evans, who immediately set to work, copying notes, vowing never to stare—scrutinize—Potter in class again.

0 0 0

"So what was that all about?" Lily's best friend and fellow seventh year, Alice Eaton, asked.

"What was what all about?" Lily replied, trying to play dumb.

"In transfiguration, of course," Alice prodded, with an exasperated sigh. "You _never _space out in classes; especially inMcGonagall's-- her class is actually worth paying attention in!"

'IwasjustscrutinizingPotter," mumbled the red-headed girl.

"You were scr—what?"

"I was scrutinizing Potter," Lily finally admitted. "I was just trying to figure out what was so special about him."

"Uh-huh," Alice's eyes narrowed, unimpressed. "Have you finally caved in? Do you see why James Potter is the most popular boy in school and why you should actually give him a chance?" For whatever reason, Alice had recently taken to trying to fix James and Lily up although it was beyond Lily as to why. Just last year both girls were complaining on what an immature prat he was.

"No," Lily replied petulantly. "I do not. When it comes down to it, James Potter is nothing but an arrogant playboy who hardly knows where he's going to be doing a year from now. And besides, it's just a game to him. I think he may have really liked me in the beginning, I'll give him that, but after I kept saying 'no'... well. It's all about the chase now, isn't it?"

Frowning, Alice said. "I think that's where you're wrong. If anything, Potter's liked you even more since you started saying 'no' to him. Have no clue why—boys are weird like that—but I say you should give him a chance."

"No."

"Come on—even you have to admit that he's matured since oh... The Squid Incident. Now please, we all know you would rather go out with Potter than the Giant Squid."

"You don't know that."

"I think I do. What's the harm in one date?"

Lily pretended to ponder on that answer. "How much time do you have on your hands?"

"I'm serious, Lily!"

"So am I. Besides, he hasn't asked me in weeks." _Exactly 38 days, but who's counting?_

"Fine," persisted Alice, "but if he does, I think you should say 'yes' to him. Go on the date. If he doesn't do it for you, then tell him. One date should pacify him."

At hearing Alice's plan, Lily couldn't help but grin. "Pacifying Potter, eh?" She thought it over for a moment.

One date. It couldn't hurt. Besides, although Potter was a big thorn in her side, she didn't hate him. Not anymore. He had become more mature in the past couple of years, now that she thought about it. By going on that one date, it would prove that it was just the chase for him. Besides, three hours of her time just to get Potter off her back? A sacrifice worth making. "All right. I'll do it."

Alice gave her an approving look.

"But only if he asks me again. Which I doubt he will."

Alice had to turn away to hide her guilty grin. _Oh he will all right. Leave that to me, Miss Lily. _

0 0 0

**Notes: **I really shouldn't be starting another story. Not with two other stories I should be focusing on. But whatever. I'm planning for this to be a five-parter with pretty short chapters. Never fear, I've got it pretty much mapped out.

Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated; review if you like. Thanks!


	2. Part Two: Propositioning

**Disclaimer: **What a cute couple, but no, they're not mine. Unfortunately, my initials are not JKR.

**Summary: **One date; that was it. Just one date to pacify Potter's insane desire to go out with her. But things are never easy for Lily Evans.

0 0 0

**Pacifying Potter**

Part Two

_Propositioning _

"I have a proposition for you, Black," came a sudden feminine voice.

Handsome and confident, Sirius Black lifted his head slowly from the Quidditch magazine he had been flipping through. "Let's hear it, then," he said calmly, knowing that it wasn't every day when the best friend of the Head Girl had a plan.

"Do you like Lily?"

Her question surprised him, and he regarded her suspiciously for a few moments. The silence that wrapped around them wasn't thick or uneasy, but it was obvious that there was a right answer to the question. In the background of the empty common room, they were aware of the crackle of the fire and the chiming of the clock, signaling that it was two in the morning. Both ignored it.

"Of course I like Evans," Sirius began. "She's a nice girl. Perhaps a bit harsh and oblivious at times, but she's an okay girl all the same."

Evidently he had answered correctly, for Alice nodded briskly. "Do you think she and James would be good together?" she continued, just as blunt.

"I think so, if Evans would get with the times and see that James has gotten his head out of his arse and grown up a bit. Lately though, I've been telling him it's time to move on," he confessed this without so much as a sheepish grin.

"So that was why James hasn't been asking her out lately," mused Alice out loud. "Listen, I'll get to the point. For the past week or so, I've repeatedly caught Lily staring at Potter. I think she's finally gotten a semblance of a clue. Yesterday I confronted her about it and let's just say that if Potter asked her out again, she wouldn't refuse. If you think that Potter might still like her at all, then if you could get him to ask her out again, I think our friends would be on the road to happiness."

Sirius regarded her closely. "And you're sure about this, Eaton? I don't think I can deal with another moping James again... I don't think you or Evans realize how hard he takes her rejections."

Truth be told, Alice could tell that James felt more than he let on when Lily rejected him. Who wouldn't? But it was only now that she suspected that what James felt for her best friend... it was more than a school boy's crush.

Hopefully, if all went well, there would be more than one date for him to prove his worth.

"I'm positive," Alice said firmly. "I wouldn't have come to you if I wasn't."

From what he knew of Alice Eaton, Sirius figured that she was a dependable, sweet sort of girl who wasn't the type to mess with boys' heads, unlike some girls he had known and dated. "All right, Eaton, you've got yourself a proposition," he stuck his head out, and Alice saw that familiar, mischevious spark light up his eyes.

She shook it, letting that same spark reside in her baby blues. "I'm glad that you were able to see things my way," she said playfully.

He grinned at her. "Let Operation Stag and Doe commence."

Alice was too pleased to comment on the odd name. Besides, it must have been a guy thing. _Boys_.

0 0 0

"No."

"What? Why not?" Sirius Black was beyond frustrated. For the past half hour he had been cooped up in the dormitories, attempting to convince James to ask out Lily, girl of his dreams. With no luck.

"Why not? Hmm, let's think about this, shall we, Padfoot? What happens every time I ask her out?"

"She... declines?" Better to word it so that it doesn't seem so bad.

"Yeah, sure. Declines. Refuses. Wouldn't-do-it-if-there-was-a-choice-between-me-and-the-Giant-Squid refuses. She hates me, Padfoot!"

"Cut down the drama, would you, Prongs? Look. I have it on good authority that she's been staring at you for the past week."

"Probably because I have a zit on my face or something," James said grimly.

Rubbing his hand over his temples, Sirius took a deep breath. _So damn stubborn._ "Look, Prongs, I know I've been telling you to get over her but... it's obvious you're not. I think you should ask her out one more time. If anything, do it to move on. This is the last time, the grand finale, final act. If she says no, then you can finally heal, as it's obvious you haven't. And if she says yes... well. You know the rest."

It was evident that this idea appealed to James, for he was a silent for a few moments. Then, "I suppose one last time couldn't hurt," he said quietly, even though he was thinking of past rejections. "Besides, I think you're right. I need to move on. And this would be the perfect closure."

Sirius grinned. "That's the spirit, James."

Both fell into a comfortable silence until Sirius said impatiently, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

James looked surprised. "Wh—what?"

"We don't have all day, man! Come, now. Go find her—I have it on good authority that she's down at the library."

James gave a grin, and Sirius could spot the playful James he had not seen as of late. "Where else would she be?" He asked rhetorically, springing off his bed and down the stairs.

He could hear Sirius's laughter long after he closed the dormitory door.

0 0 0

**Notes: **(waves) Hello everyone! First off, I wanted to thank those of you who reviewed: **AnkSkywalker, daleia, blackolives10, Randomisation **and **Helena of Athens**. I appreciate the reviews so much.

Secondly, I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions/requests for what Lily and James's date will be. I'm trying to do something that has a semblance of originality, but alas, I can't think of anything that won't be too cheesy or overdone. Any ideas?

Not quite sure when the third part will be up—whenever the urge strikes me, I suppose.

Thanks again and until next time!


	3. Part Three: Fluttering

**Disclaimer: **What a cute couple, but no, they're not mine. Unfortunately, my initials are not JKR.

**Summary: **One date; that was it. Just one date to pacify Potter's insane desire to go out with her. But things are never easy for Lily Evans.

0 0 0

**Pacifying Potter**

Part Three

_Fluttering_

Oh, god, there it was. Again. That nauseating, fluttering feeling that started at his stomach and seemed to work its way up. How he loathed that feeling; that rush of adrenaline shooting through him that mingled with overall unhealthy movements his heart seemed to make. And he was sober and everything.

James Potter grimaced, but wondered why he should be so surprised. Said feeling had persisted within the confines of his stomach for the past two years, whenever he was around that certain someone.

When it came to romance, James supposed he wasn't the smartest of blokes. He used his charm to make up for his lack of understanding when it came to the opposite sex, but where he really wanted his charm, it always failed to come to him.

Comparing other situations with girls to Lily Evans was unfair, James thought. Those two had a rocky history—ever since first year, he had persisted in teasing her, pestering her, for reasons unknown to him. It was perhaps fourth year when he realized that there was, indeed, a reason why it was she he had singled out and not any other. And that reason was that he liked her, and the impact of how much he liked her came at him all at once.

Unfortunately, he had handled it the way he had with every other girl he fancied; he showed off, ran his fingers through his hair, rode his broom more often. And obviously, that road led to numerous rejections.

That was because he didn't know then what he knew now; Lily Evans wasn't like other girls. Being some tough bloke wasn't the way to her heart and James supposed he didn't really know her then. But he did now. And what he knew, he liked.

James thought that what he felt for her could be accurately described as infatuation, but that infatuation held so much potential. He still didn't understand why, but James _knew _he could be so happy with her. That she could be happy with him, too. Perhaps that was why he never gave up; why his heart never gave up on her.

There she was. Sitting at her usual spot in the library, a secluded, cozy corner next to the window, the sunlight seeped through the windows and cast a rather angelic light over her head, highlighting the tinges of various colors of red in her wavy head. She was intent on her studies; she had always been a vigilant scholar.

Making his way over to her, his usual confident stride forgotten, James crept to her table, pulling out the chair across from her, and sitting down.

It was amusing that she had not noticed him, so engrossed was she, but when she did, it confused him to see a flush dance across her cheeks before disappearing. Her eyes widened momentarily and she had the most befuddled expression on her face.

"P-Poter," she stuttered. "What… what are you doing here?"

Mentally, James frowned. She seemed… off. Could Sirius have been right? "Erm, I wanted to ask you something," he said, realizing for the first time that he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say.

"Okay," Lily looked at him expectantly, now that her composure had returned. "Go ahead."

Swallowing, James dove right in. "Just… hear me out first, okay? I… I've liked you, for a really long time, and I know that I didn't show it properly, but I _honestly_ like you. And I realized that you've rejected me every time I've asked these past two years, so I'm going to do this one last time. I think… it's time I've moved on from you, if you honestly can't see us ever being together, just tell me right now… but if not, would you… would you like to go out with me sometime?"

The object of his affections stared at him with large eyes, not sure how to respond. Thoughts ran through her mind at that moment… how much he had done to her the past few years… how cruel he could be… how cute he looked at that moment… what an insolent, mischievous boy he was… how funny and clever he could be… and through it all his words played over in her mind, unable to fully realize that she grossly underestimated how much he cared for her.

Nevertheless, her reply was, "Yes. Yes I would… I would like to go out with you, sometime."

Now it was James's turn to gap at her. Had he… had he heard her correctly? Fortunately, his mouth functioned quite nicely without his brain. "Great… that. _Great. _ Um… how is this Saturday night?" It was Monday then, giving him all week to plan. Excellent.

"After the trip to Hogsmeade?" Lily frowned slightly, figuring that the two would just go there.

"Yeah," James said, his Marauder mind heading to work. "Yeah. Um, I'll… I'll let you know the specifics later, okay?"

"All right," was the mild reply. Lily was still dazed over the fact that this was all happening, that she seemed to revert to auto-pilot.

"All right then," James said, his mouth breaking into a wide grin, unable to believe that it was finally happening. "I'll… I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yes," Lily stared at him, bemused, though her eyes softened as her mouth hesitantly mimicked his own.

They stood, looking at each other for a moment, before James seemed to remember he had work to do, and he rose out of his chair. Lily was unsure whether to follow, but, quick as lightning, he swooped forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and all she could see were his flushed cheeks and bright eyes before he was gone.

It was only then did she allow herself to smile, her plan of pacifying him completely out of her mind.

0 0 0

When James practically floated into the boys' dormitories, Sirius was more than suspicious. What kind of curse did Evans put on him this time?

"How'd it go?" he asked slowly, discarding the _PlayWizard _magazine under the bed he was perched on.

"Wonderful," his best friend replied dreamily. "She said 'yes'."

"Oh, that's too bad—wait. She _accepted_?"

James snapped out of his reverie, confused. "Er, yes. I thought you were the one telling me to go for it."

"I am, I mean, I did, it's just…" Sirius trailed off. He trusted Alice that Lily was beginning to like his buddy Prongs, but just the reality of the fact that she said _yes_… well. It was a bit of a shock. "Congratulations," he settled on. "Where are you two going?"

"Not to Hogsmeade," James frowned. "Too unoriginal. I'm thinking…well. You'll see. I have to go now."

"What?" Sirius leapt out of his bed. "Why? I thought we were planning a prank tonight."

"That'll have to wait," his friend said, "better yet, ask Moony to help you."

"He's got Prefect duties, Mr. Head Boy. And Pete's in the infirmary 'cos of that food poisoning. So it was supposed to be you and me."

James made a face. "How about you help me with my date with Lily? If you do that, then I will help you pull the best prank on the Slytherin's ever."

Sirius thought about it. "It's just one proposition after another," he muttered. Louder, he replied, "All right, fine. But I hope you're not going to go all out for this, Prongs—all this work over a bird!"

"Not just any bird, Padfoot," James grinned. "She's _my _bird." He started down the stairs. "You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's not your bird _yet_," Sirius followed, pushing the door open as he followed James.

"Oh, don't worry—she will be," James said just as Sirius let the dormitory door slam shut.

0 0 0

**Notes: **Hello, everyone! Sorry I didn't put "the date" in this chapter—thought I'd save it for the next one, which will be out… sometime.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed; you guys are so great! Thanks to: **frenchfriesrule, DarthRoden aka Carl, cosmopolitan, James's Fire, scullymulder, green-mermaid, Randomisation, Goddess of Grammar, blackolives10, glitterglow, **and **The ORIGINAL Meathead.**

Not sure when part 04 will be out… but hopefully… next week? I don't know.

Anyway, until next time!


	4. Part Four: Discovering

**Disclaimer: **What a cute couple, but no, they're not mine. Unfortunately, my initials are not JKR.

**Summary: **One date; that was it. Just one date to pacify Potter's insane desire to go out with her. But things are never easy for Lily Evans.

0 0 0

**Pacifying Potter**

Part Four

_Discovering_

All she saw was darkness; the infinite abyss of black that consumed her vision and heightened her senses. It frustrated and excited her, and she couldn't wait to see the light again.

"May I take it off now?" Lily wanted to know, lifting her hands up to untie the handkerchief that obscured her eye sight.

"Um, just a minute," came the deep voice from behind her. She could hear a door open and then close again. "Okay, it's ready."

When she agreed to go out with James on Saturday, Lily had expected maybe a date at Hogsmeade, or sneaking into the kitchens after, or even a broom ride. But upon meeting him in the Great Hall before dinner, when he stood before her with a blindfold, Lily wondered fleetingly just what she had gotten herself into.

Against her will, Lily knew that James would never put her in danger and let him place the cloth over her eyes. _Love **is **blind, I suppose_, she thought. _Not that this is love or anything._

Of their own accord, her hands tugged off the blindfold as she stepped through a doorway. "Where are we?" She wanted to know.

"A secret place," said her date with a mischievous grin. Lily couldn't help but reflect how handsome he could be when he smiled, despite his casual attire of a black button up and nice muggle jeans.

The room looked like it could be the size of a small flat. Decked out in deep burgundy and gold (Gryffindor colors, of course) the room seemed to have everything. To the left was a small kitchenette made out of a gorgeous marble. Beyond that was a cute table for two with bottles of chilled butterbeer, candles, and a rose on the plate she assumed was hers. Across from the kitchenette was a plus, burgundy sofa, covered with matching pillows and blankets. In front of the sofa was, of all things, a muggle TV. In the background, the music of a piano floated throughout the cozy room.

"Oh, James," Lily breathed in delight. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Really?" James answered excitedly, nervously. "I hoped you would like it. I asked Alice about music and food and such…"

She turned to face him, her eyes as bright as her smile. "I can't believe you'd go through all this trouble for me. It's… it's the sweetest date I've ever been on."

The innocence in her visage made James smile. "Well, I must've done something right. Five minutes into the date and you're already swooning." He scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly. "I wonder how I'll follow this up."

At the mention of a second date, both teens blushed and Lily had to remind herself what the plan was. _Just one date and you can both move on. Potter will have gotten what he wanted. _But glancing about the marvelous room, one couldn't be so sure.

0 0 0

"This movie's like magic," James said, his eyes transfixed on the screen. After a rather delicious dinner (with all of her favorites), he had surprised Lily with the first Star Wars movie, which Alice said was one she loved to watch. However, he himself had never seen the film and now looked on in rapt wonder. "It's awesome… these Americans, they're really something, aren't they?"

"I used to think this really _was _magic," Lily said dreamily. "I'd want to be Princess Leia, on account of we both have 'L' names… but really, that hair? Wouldn't work on me."

"Who would you pick though, Luke or Han?"

"Han, definitely. And not just because Luke… never mind."

"Wait, what!" James said eagerly. "Come on, Luke's what?"

"I can't tell you! You'll find out later. That comes in the next couple of movies."

"How many are there?"

"Three."

"Three! If I had known that, I would've gotten all of them."

Lily laughed at his childlike antics. "We can save those for another time," she soothed, then became quiet. There wouldn't be a next time though. Not if she stuck to the plan.

It seemed as though her date had the same idea. "Lily?" James asked her, softly startling her out of her own thoughts. "Do you… do you think that there's any chance at all that there _will _be a next time?"

Looking at him, instead of seeing their past, as she did in the library, Lily saw their future. It was crazy, but she could see him, what he would become, based on what she knew now. She could see him growing up to be a confident, strong man, capable and loving and still retain his boyish smile and sweet ways. As much as she didn't like to admit it, James Potter would grow up to be the man she had always wanted. And instead of that realization scaring her, it gave her a serene sense of _right._

However, Lily didn't bother with a verbal reply. Instead, she leaned over slowly and touched her lips to his. And it was _magic. _

0 0 0

**Notes: **Hello all! Sorry if that was a tad bit cheesy… couldn't help myself. I just think these two are so cute.

Not sure exactly when the third Star Wars let out, but I'm not really anal on a Harry Potter timeline, so who knows what year this takes place in. At first I put James Bond in instead, but I decided I liked Star Wars better. Besides, it's more magical than JB.

To all who reviewed; yay! You guys continually make my day with your support and that makes me so happy. Thanks to: **DarthRoden aka Carl, green-mermaid, starblaze, Randomisation, frenchfriesrule, BoOkWoRmof2005, Goddess of Grammar, blackolives10, Danni Evans, **and **The ORIGINAL Meathead.**

I've been so busy lately. I finished this chapter three weeks ago, but couldn't find time until now to post it.

Until then!


	5. Part Five: Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: **What a cute couple, but no, they're not mine. Unfortunately, my initials are not JKR.

**Summary: **One date; that was it. Just one date to pacify Potter's insane desire to go out with her. But things are never easy for Lily Evans.

0 0 0

**Pacifying Potter**

Part Five

_Misunderstanding_

"What is this, date number four?" Alice wondered aloud as she stood behind Lily, who was preparing for yet another James-filled evening. It had been two months since their last date and Lily and James couldn't have been happier.

"For your information," Lily corrected her, mock-prissily, "it's date number five."

"Ooh, very special," Alice teased. "But really," she said, putting her hands on Lily's shoulders, talking to their reflections in the mirror, "I'm ecstatic for you two. You two make a good couple and I'm glad you took a chance on James."

"Me, too," glowed Lily. "But… sometimes I feel as though it's going to end any moment. What if one day he _does _wake up 'pacified'? That'd be… awful."

"Lily," Alice spun her around, so that her back was to the mirror. "That is _not_ going to happen. It's plain to see that the boy's infatuated, head over heels for you. So don't let your insecurities get in the way. Just… live in the moment. You're not thinking long-term – at least not yet. So just let things go where they may."

Lily smiled. "Since when did you get so wise?"

Alice shrugged, smiling a little bit. "I always have been—you just never noticed."

Shaking her head and laughing, Lily left the room.

0 0 0

"You look lovely," James declared the moment he saw Lily.

In return she flushed, saying, "Why thank you. You look rather dashing yourself."

James grinned. "Aren't I always?"

Jokingly, Lily swatted his arm. "I thought you had gotten over that vain streak."

"My narcissist habits will never die, I think," announced he.

Giggling, the two walked up the stairs. Their last few dates had been out of the castle, mostly at Hogsmeade. Since they had gotten together right before Christmas she saw him once during break. But they were back at Hogwarts and James was itching to see the next Star Wars movie.

The Room of Requirement looked the same as the last time they had visited it, decked out in Gryffindor colors and all. After the movie, the two, just lay on the couch for a few moments, sleepy and content.

Opening her eyes, Lily looked at her boyfriend, smiling, then frowning. He seemed so serious, so far away. What was wrong? Her heart seemed to beat a little quicker, but not in a way she particularly liked.

"James?" She inquired. "Is something the matter?"

"Um, yes, I mean no, I mean…" he trailed off, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Look, I need to tell you something."

Lily sat up, her back ramrod straight, tense and waiting. This was it, wasn't it? He was going to break up with her. Just like that. Well. If that was it, then, she would spare him the awkwardness. She stood up.

James looked at her, bewildered. "Lily? Where are you going?"

Narrowing her eyes, Lily was surprised. "I'm just making it easier for you."

"Easier?" he wanted to know. "How is this supposed to make it easier?"

God, how dense was he?

"I'll just leave, you know, spare us those embarrassing last moments."

"Last moments?" James's frowned deepened. "What are you talking about?"

Scoffing, Lily said, "You know exactly what I'm referring to. You were going to break up with me."

"What!" James exclaimed. He looked at her in complete disbelief. "Why would you… why would you think that?"

"I should have seen this coming," Lily said, the words tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them as she spoke to the ground bitterly, "I knew it. That was all you wanted. Just a couple of dates to prove your point. That yes, eventually Lily Evans _can _be worn down if one persists hard enough_—_"

"Is that what you think of me?" Jerking her head up, Lily saw an awful sight. James Potter, shoulders tense and jaw set, his golden eyes dark with anger. "Do you honestly think this is all a game? That I would waste my time if I was dating you just to prove a fucking _point_? Dammit Lily, I'm not fifteen anymore!"

Lily looked at him, skeptical. "Oh, yeah? If that's true, if you really weren't going to break up with me, then what in hell were you going to tell me?"

His lips curled in disgust, his eyes looking betrayed, he whispered venomously, "I was going to tell you that, despite how short of a time we've been going together, that I love you. That it's always been you and I was going to _apologize _for all of the stupid things I did to you in the past, that I'd only done them because I didn't know how else to get your attention. _That _was what I was going to say." He turned away, but before he left she could hear him say, "But now I know it would have just been a waste of breath."

0 0 0

Alice Eaton was currently lounging in her room, reading a novel that Lily had gotten her that she, so far, particularly enjoyed: Pride and Prejudice. At that point in the novel, Elizabeth had completely turned down Mr. Darcy's marriage proposal (which shocked Alice to the core in that a) he totally loved her and b) how harsh she was to him! Okay, so he was a jerk. He still sounded scrumptious.)

Her thoughts drifted to another couple, quite like Darcy and Elizabeth. She applauded her self on a job well done in getting her best friend and said best friend's former worst enemy, together. They were so cute and worked so well together. She had so much faith in them, she and Black had a pool going on how long after graduation those two would tie the knot.

Hearing the jerking open of a door, Alice found a sobbing Lily Evans. "Lily?" Alice asked worriedly, hurrying over to the hysterical girl. "What happened?"

"James—I think he and I are over," wailed the Head Girl.

"Oh, damn," muttered Alice. "There go my twenty galleons."

0 0 0

**Note: **Hello all! I know I originally said there would be about five parts in this series, but I couldn't help myself and so I added in that little fight scene. Perhaps I was being a bit cliché in adding that bit of P&P in, but let say, P&P is, without a doubt, the ultimate Romance Bible.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; you guys always make my day. So thanks to: **Randomisation, FreeSpiritSprite, Bellatrixgoestoazkaban, Gertrude, heartsdesire456, limurph, Erica, SnowflakeGinny, Eldhiel, yyyyy, Reading Robyn, green-mermaid, JaDe-ViPeR08, The ORIGINAL Meathead, **and **deannanic63**. Love you all!

Until then! (which should be about… let's shoot for Tuesday. Hopefully.)


	6. Part Six: Loving

**Disclaimer: **What a cute couple, but no, they're not mine. Unfortunately, my initials are not JKR.

**Summary: **One date; that was it. Just one date to pacify Potter's insane desire to go out with her. But things are never easy for Lily Evans.

0 0 0

**Pacifying Potter**

Part Six

_Loving_

"Sirius?" Lily asked meekly. It had been two days after her break-up with James, and she was miserable. She felt incredibly stupid and horrible and like a total cow. She wanted to believe James, she wanted to _so much_, but she had to know. She just had to know if what he told her was true.

"You can always tell the true soul of a person by their friends," her mum had once told her. Remembering that advice, Lily went in search of Sirius Black after rounds. After returning with no luck, she found him in the corner of a sparsely filled common room, quietly reading up on Zonko's latest catalog.

When she called him, his head snapped up, his eyes narrowing. "What do _you _want?"

Swallowing, Lily gathered up her Gryffindor courage. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"I wanted to talk," she said quietly. "About James."

Sirius gave a mocking laugh. "Of course you do," he said. "You fucked up. Royally."

At his harsh language, Lily flinched. "I suppose I deserved that," she said quietly. "But... I know I messed things up. And I only want to right them."

"And you want my help," sneered Sirius. "Which, of course, I'm not going to give. You've hurt him too many times in the past and this was the last straw. You're no good for him." He felt a little guilty, however, when he saw Lily's face crumple. Had he gone too far? Whatever, she deserved it. But her next words—

"How many times have I hurt him?"

Sirius sighed, slightly understanding as to why James put up with this girl. She could never be truly vindictive. "A few times," he told her, "mostly when you—quite harshly—put him down publicly."

Lily winced. She had been tough on him on numerous occasions. He just—he just caused her to go through such turmoil—he made her feel like her whole world was like a rollercoaster.

"Look," Sirius said, taking pity on her, "I know that Prongs hasn't always been the nicest bloke to you, but he genuinely cares about you. I'm pretty sure he'd walk through hell for you. I don't know if I want him around you—it seems like he usually _does _end up walking through hell because of you—but for the most part, you make him happy. And if Prongs doesn't mind prancing around in the underworld, then I suppose I shouldn't either."

Her eyes lit up happily, gratefully. As she opened her mouth to speak, Sirius held up a hand. "Look, Evans," he said. "I can't give you too much advice—I have no bloody idea what's going through his mind right now. But whether or not you get back together, you two should have a talk. Clear the air, if anything, before we graduate. Just do it soon, would you? He's driving me bonkers."

Giving Sirius a tremulous smile and a big hug, Lily dashed off, saying, "Thank you so much, Sirius!"

"He's in the library!" called Sirius before the portrait door slammed shut.

Muttering to himself, the handsome Marauder took up his magazine. "The things a guy does for twenty galleons."

0 0 0

"So," James said quietly, bitterly, "this has all been a game to her?" While Lily and Sirius were having their heart-to-heart, James had confronted Alice while she had been studying in the library, demanding to know what Lily thought of him. Knowing she would be unable to lie to the Marauder, Alice told him everything, including their "pacifying" scheme.

"Of course not," Alice said crossly. "If anything, I'm the one at fault here. I was the one who goaded her into going out with you. I knew she liked you—I had caught her staring at you numerous times. I just needed her to fall for you without realizing it. I told her that one date would 'pacify' you. I was hoping that you two would hit it off so well she would see how serious you were about her, forget all about the stupid 'pacify' nonsense, walk off into the sunset and live happily ever after."

James looked at her oddly, not sure whether or not he should be furious or amazed. "Are you sure you're not meant to be in Slytherin?" He questioned.

To his surprise, Alice pursed her lips together, as if she was thinking about it. "I wonder sometimes about that, too," she said, "but only a Gryffindor would have the guts to go through with the plan. Lord knows how many people are upset with me now."

Black, especially. Once he had heard the news, he had raged at her about how her best friend broke _his _best friend's heart and how it was all her (Alice's) fault.

"Black," she had said. "You and I just helped them along to becoming a couple. Staying that way is their priority."

Of course, she had momentariy forgotten about the wager the two had forged.

Coming back to her senses, Alice softened when she saw James's forlorn face. "Look," she said gently, "I'm not trying to defend her actions, because they were right idiotic, but you have to understand where she's coming from. For years you've been asking her out, saying it was only a matter of time before Lily Evans finally bowed down to you. Suddenly, you're this guy she's having these really intense feelings for and it's confusing her. Lily has her own insecurities." Licking her lips, Alice contemplated telling James the next piece of information. Then, she continued.

"I'm not positive on whether or not this affected your relationship, but I do know that it still bothers her greatly. Anyway, Lily has only one sister. Petunia. The two used to be really close when they were younger, but once Lily got into Hogwarts, the two grew farther and farther apart. Petunia grew to resent Hogwarts and when Lily was in fifth year, Petunia begged her to quit and come home, live a normal life. When Lily refused, Petunia washed her hands of Lily, saying that she was a selfish freak and denounced her as her sister. It was really tough on Lily. Here was someone she thought she could trust and then she turns around and stabs her in the back. Now here you are, someone who has been something of an enemy all these years, suddenly so sweet and adoring. I don't know what's running through her head, but what I'm assuming is that her heart and her mind are at odds with each other."

Alice gave James a friendly pat on the hand. "But what I do know is this: Lily is head over heels for you. I can't quite call it love, definitely can't call it nothing, but I'm sure that you are the only person who has made her feel the way she does. If you really love Lily, if you think she's worth it, go talk to her. Otherwise I suspect you'll always wonder about what could have been." Standing up, the girl started to gather her books. Walking off she called, "Good luck!"

James, left behind, was quite shocked at the turn of events. But despite his anger, despite his melancholy, he knew that Alice was right (as usual). Lily was worth it, and he had to talk to her, had to try. Besides, he didn't wait two years for her for nothing.

0 0 0

Walking quickly, with a determined glint in her eyes and a no-nonsense jilt to her step, Lily Evans was a girl on a mission. She was going to make James Potter talk to her if it was the last thing she did. She would hex him if she had to, just to make him listen. As Yoda said, "There is do or do not. There is no try." Dammit, she was going to do it!

Coming from the opposite direction was James Potter, who strode hurriedly, focused and sharp-eyed. For once in his life he felt ready to do battle with Lily. And dammit, this time he would win. He'd make her see that he was not her sister (whom, he decided, he really hated) and never would be.

Rounding a sharp corner, he crashed into someone. As the two had been walking at a rather furious pace, the impact caused them to land on their bums. "Ouch!" He heard a familiar voice say. "Oh... dear. I'm terribly sorry." Glancing at his love, he realized she was holding her head, eyes shut in pain, not knowing who she was talking to.

Grinning, James realized that he had about a two-second advantage. And by Merlin, he was going to take it. "It's all right love," he said. "No harm done."

Lily froze, wondering at his tone. Opening her eyes and straightening up, she opened her mouth the same time as James—

"We need to talk."

James stood up as well, and held his hand out to her. "Come with me," he said quietly. She took his hand, instantly feeling at peace. Even though it had only been approxiamately 50 hours, she had missed holding his hand. He was strength, and just holding on to a small part of him made her feel safe.

In silence, he guided her out the doors and onto the grounds. The day was nothing remarkable, an overcast of slate colored clouds and a slight, chilly breeze. They stopped at a tree near the lake, which had begun to have leaves again.

"I talked to Alice," he said. "And... she told me. About Petunia. She thought maybe that was part of the reason why... why you didn't believe my affections are sincere." His use of present tense made her smile a little.

"I suppose," she cut in, "that you could... you could chalk it up to Petunia. A little. But in the end, it was my own insecurities that caused us to break up. I spent all these years not trusting you and disliking you that I was blinded into thinking you could never grow up. So when you did... I don't know. I just didn't believe it. But I should've." She looked at him, her eyes tender. "I've never met anyone like you," she said simply. "And while at times you confuse me or anger me, you make me happy. So if you're willing, I'd like to make it up to you. Because I think we could be... we could be something great."

It wasn't a declaration of love, it wasn't something out of a romance movie, but to James, it was a start and therefore, it was perfect. "Regardless of whether or not your insecurities stem from your relationship with your sister," said James, "I just want you to know that I'm not her. I never will be. Whether or not we remain together or go our separate ways, I'll always be there for you. And that's why I want to begin again." He looked at her, smiling at her shiny emerald eyes. "I love you. And that's what love is. Even if you don't love me back, that's okay, because I'm willing to wait."

His speech, simple and lovely, brought tears to Lily's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Oh, James," she whispered, "I already do." _I love you._

Releasing her from the hug, James stood and held out a hand. Helping his love up, he wiped the tears from her eyes. "No more crying," he said. Suddenly, Alice's words from earlier resounded in his head. "Come on. It's time to walk off into the sunset and live happily ever after."

And so they did.

0 0 0

_Back in the common room..._

"Ow, scoot over!"

"_You_ scoot over!"

Sirius Black and Alice Eaton were currently squished against the only window in the Gryffindor common room that let them see a perfect view of James and Lily, cuddling outside.

"You know Eaton," Sirius said. "I'm so glad I came up with this brilliant idea to get those two together."

Alice's mouth dropped. "What? _You _must certainly _did not _come up with this idea. It was me!"

"Now, now, Eaton, I know you're jealous of me, but that's no reason to plageurize my ideas." As she swung a pillow at him, Sirius laughed. His friend was happy and therefore, so was he.

As she thoroughly beat Sirius to a pulp, letting their best friends have their privacy, Alice smirked. So her plan had a few bumps here and there. But in the end, Lily was happy and Potter... well. Potter was pacified.

THE END

0 0 0

**Notes: **Ha, had to add that little humor in there.

So, I hope the ending was satisfactory enough. And the chapter was certainly long enough. Quite nice as opposed to all those tiny chapters, eh?

I hope everyone enjoyed this story. It was fun to write, but I'm glad it's over. I can focus on my other story, which is of the fairytale variety. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; I adore you for it!

Until next time!


End file.
